Misuderstandings
by Sweetpersonalover339
Summary: (Male Reader) and Germany have been dating for three years now and (Male Name) is starting to act weird and Germany wanted to know why. What happens when Germany tires to find out but is shocked at what it is that (Male Name) is hiding. THIS IS A LEMON YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


Misunderstanding

Pairings: Uke! Germany X Seme! Male Reader

Germany's P.O.V

Me and (Male Name) have been dating for more than three years and it hasn't been more than hugs sweet pecks on the cheek and some cuddling on our free times together. Yeah we go out sometimes buts always because we train together with Italy, Japan and Prussia. But I'm getting kinda of scared these days because I don't see (Male Name) anymore. Even if we live together in the same roof every time I walk into a room he either runs away from me with Prussia or when it's late at night I never see him and I whimper at the loss of warmth that I usually snuggle up to. (Yes you are taller than him and he's 177-178 cms tall) And I check the time and it's usually 3 or 4 am and I'm getting worried, 'Is he cheating on me? Did I do somezhing vrong?' I often wonder though I was scared to know the truth that (Male Name) might he cheating on another woman and kissing her, holding her like a lover would, and just think of me as rubbish. I usually cry myself to sleep just thinking about those things, about being left alone. It was Mine and (Make Name)'s day off and when I woke up (Male Name) was actually sleeping next to him and his arm was wrapped around my waist and I blushed at the sight. (male Name) was in front of me with his short (h/c) covering his beautiful (e/c) eyes that I love so much. It was perfect I was so happy to have (Male Name) Back. I snuggled closer to the said boy and let out a sigh of content.

I slowly hugged him tighter and fell asleep in his arms. I woke up again and I felt so cold. I looked and (Male Name) was no longer with me and I slowly got up and went to the living room quietly hearing voices coming from in there. I opened the door slightly and I could clearly see that bruder and (Male Name) were talking and then (male Name) blushed and Prussia was laughing. I felt pain in my heart that was stinging and it just dropped. I wanted to be with (male Name) because I loved him and I couldn't let anyone else have what's already mine (Whoa there Germany don't turn into yander please). I headed straight to the bedroom for my (Male Name) to come for a surprise.

(Male Name)'s P.O.V

"I'm going to propose to Germany RIGHT NOW. I love him to bits and I won't let him slip through my fingers!" I explained and I headed straight to Germany and me bedroom that we share. I opened the door and I was greeted by darkness. "Germany?" I called out worriedly. Then I heard a "SNAP!" that sounded like a whip and it hit me on the head causing me to become knocked out.

~Hours later~

I woke up to feel my head throbbing in pain and I felt my hands and legs being tied down to what seemed to be a chair and I looked around and then I heard a light chuckle. I turned my head and saw Germany was wearing a biker vest that showed his chesled chest and tight jeans that were ripped and in his right hand he had a whip. "G-Germany?" I stuttered out and he merely smirked and came closer to me. I was really scared at he was going to do up he soon dropped the whip and sat on my lap facing me and his hips grinding against mine, "G-Germany...Stop!...I don't like this.." I tried so hard to bite back the moans but he even thrusted harder and I had tears forming in my eyes, " Germany BITTE!(Please) BITTE!(Please)...Stop.." I sobbed while looking at him. His face held shock and something I couldn't explain. "VHY?! Did jou already find someone that jou love better. Someone that isn't me?" He wailed and my eyes widened then the bangs covered my eyes, "Germany untie me." "Tell m-" "UNTIE THE FUCKING ROPE GERMANY!" I screamed at him and he was shocked and his trembling hands untied the knots of my arms and legs. I slowly got up and he looked down in shame. I slowly took out a small red box and got on one knee. By this time I knew he was watching me.

"Germany...I love you more than the day is long. I still love even with all those mistakes we made. I love you more than anything in the world. With you at my side I feel complete and I could never ask for anything better. Germany..I love you so much that I couldn't even explain it with a million words. I always wished that we could be together and I was so happy that you returned my love for you with your own. I live because I wake up in the morning seeing your face and I fall asleep after a goodnight kiss. So Germany will you marry me?" I said with a bright smile on my face.

The ring had black diamonds engraved in it with a baby blue that matched my lovers eyes. I looked up and Germany had a hand covering his mouth and tears running down his face, "YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" Germany shouted and a great big strong tackle that took us both to the ground. I laughed with tears of joy running down my face and I wiped all our tears and kissed his mouth softly and gripping his waist.

As Germany wrapped his arms around my neck the kiss was getting hotter and hotter. I licked his bottom lips asking for entrance which he opened up his mouth completely. I slid my tongue inside exploring every nook and cranny that was in there.

3rd Person

Germany turned into a moaning mess under (Male Name)'s control and started to tremble under the taller male. They soon broke the kiss with the need of air to great for them to handle. As Germany was panting he was slowly brought up by (male Name) and his legs instinly wrapped around (Male Name)'s waist and his arms snaked towards his lover's neck. He was soon placed on the bed and (male Name) and swiftly turned to the door before locking it with the lock that could only opened from the inside.

Germany watched (Male Name)'s every movement and soon the male was on top of him having a very steamy make-out and (Male Name) to take off Germany's vest and unbuckle the belt that was around Germany's waist and was soon dropped to the floor next to the vest long forgotten. As Germany tugged on (Male Name) (f/c) shirt practically begging for it to get off and (Male Name) took it off in one swift movement and then Germany pulled his and (male Name)'s pants down showing each other their erections through their boxers.

(Male Name) Practically ripped the boxers right off Germany and he didn't seem to care because the cold air hit his erection making him moan. (Male Name) as took off his boxers before kissing Germany's sweet spot right below the ear knowing what buttons to push. Germany face flushed and moaning louder and louder. Kissing down to Germany's chesled chest his fingers teasing him while touching his abs. "A-Ah! (Male Name) Stop teasing me" Germany managed to moan out.

The so called man smirked and kissed one of Germany pink buds that were already hardened because of the erection that he had. Softly sucking on it the bitting it and tweaking the other one with his thumb and forefinger. After pulling back letting the cold air hit his bud then turning to the other one to give the same treatment and the kissing it before going down lower. (Male Name) decided to skip the foreplay and got up to give the flushed German a kiss that and pulling back and putting out three fingers in front of his mouth "Suck." (male Name) commanded and the German went right at it sucking one finger then lapping the fingers with his tongue.

Soon (Male Name) felt satisfied with the wetness and pulled back his fingers leaving Germany's tongue out going back for a kiss he wrapped their tongues together with a fiery passion that left Germany light-headed. Soon the fingers went to Germany's entrance. Sticking one finger in slowly waiting till Gemany's soft moans turned into loud moans of pleasure. Slipping another slowly thrusting them stretching out his hole making Germany cling into (male Name) for dear life and feeling the third finger they moved deeper and deeper into him until they a certain spot that left Germany seeing stars and making the loudest moan of his entire life.

(Male Name) smirked and pulled out his fingers before lining up his erection to the entrance. Shoving it inside they both moaned in sync and (Male Name) waited till Germany fully got used to the feeling. After what seemed like ages, "(Male Name) Move!" Germany moaned rolling his hips. Soon (Make Name) was pounding Germany with inhuman speed and the tip was hitting his was barely hitting his g-spot.

The skin of skin on skin was heard and moans and groans filled the room.(Male Name) was feeling like he was in cloud nine. (Male Name) looked up Germany face was bright red his baby blue eyes were half-lidded as (Male Name) thrusted harder and harder. "Germany your such a slut taking this on and still begging for more." (Male Name) smirked and said that right next to Germany's ear so he could hear it loud and clear. Germany looked at (Male Name) "(Male Name) I'm yours I'm practically your slut! I don't care! I'm your toy and I'm yours! Rock my world!" Germany yelled on top of his lungs.

Something then clicked in (Male Name)'s mind. He turned Germany to the side and literally pounded onto him like there was no tomorrow. Hitting Germany's g-spot Germany just died, came back and went to cloud nine. "AH! (Male Name) I'm close!" Germany shouted holding the sheets nearly ripping them. (Male Name) grunted, "M-Me too." He said. After a few more thrusts Germany cried out as he came all over his chest after (male name) Hitting his g-spot over and over again. After a few more powerful thrusting (Male Name) came with a whole lot more than Germany as his load actually spurted out of the hole. Slowly pulling out he fell down next to Germany on his side and wrap his arms protectively around his waist.

Germany looking at the ring that was on his ring finger, "Do you like it?" (male name) asked worried. "Like it? I Love it it's perfect." "Though not as perfect as you." (Male Name) said smiling. Germany laughed at the sappiness. "Vhat did jou do? Hang out with France and he told jou how zo pick up women?" Germany asked. The both chuckled and (Male Name) brought Germany closer. "No but I would do anything for you." (Male Name) said and kissed Germany once more before sleep took over both of them

~NEXT DAY~

Germany woke up and smiled as (Male Name) was right next to him again. He then remembered what happened and blushed. He slowly got up and tried to stand up but his legs buckled and his ass hurted like hell. He fell to the ground with a loud "THUD!" Causing (Male Name) to sprint out of bed and look where he heard a groan. He smirked, "Looks like you can't walk Luddy." He chuckled. Germany glared at his lover and pouted, "I was going to make us breakfast though.." Germany whined. (Male Name) laughed at Germany's childishness and brought Germany to the bed again, "But you know~? There something good of this outcome." Bringing Germany close he kissed his lips before pulling away making Germany whine again. "We get to know our needs and maybe some love making." (Male Name) said in a seductive voice and Germany mewled and (Male Name) pressed his lips against his neck.

Oh it was going to be a long day and Germany won't be able to walk for a week


End file.
